


Back in one piece

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Epilogue to The Visit. One shot.





	Back in one piece

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Epilogue to my first story "The Visit", need to read that one first for this one to make sense.  


* * *

It had been a long day for Tony Dinozzo and an even longer evening. As he climbed into the passenger seat of Abby’s car, it was starting to catch up with him. As she pulled out into traffic, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the seat, absently rubbing the area on his wrist where his father had grabbed him earlier. 

He didn’t realize that Abby was watching him out of the corner of her eye. She was determined to make this evening end on a high note. As Abby pulled into the parking lot of a local mini mart and parked, she said to Tony, “So I hope you’re in the mood for a good junk food binge.” 

Smiling, but with his eyes still closed, Tony responded, “Always, anything specific that you’re hungry for?”

“No, I like to wait and see what craving strikes me as I’m shopping” Abby said as she practically bounced out of the car.

Tony groaned to himself as he slowly climbed out of her car, thinking, “God I’m tired. I just hope I get to sleep before dawn.”

Abby grabbed a basket as soon as they entered and shoved it into Tony’s hands. “Here, hold this.” 

“Why do I have to carry it?” Tony whined.

Abby just grinned back, “Because I said so. Now come on, hurry up.” 

As she ducked down one of the aisles, pigtails bouncing, Tony hurried to catch up. Abby immediately started filling the basket with an assortment of candy bars and chips. 

Turning down the next aisle Tony asked, “Just what were YOU planning on carrying?” 

Abby had reached inside one of the coolers and when she turned around she grinned “Only the most important thing.” 

She had what looked like about a dozen cans of Red Bull in her arms.

Tony raised his eyebrows and with a resigned look on his face said, “I’m not going to get ANY sleep tonight, am I?” 

Tony and Abby were so busy that they didn’t see the man who had entered and was now holding a gun on the clerk standing behind the register.

Tony was walking down the aisle towards the register, Abby walking backwards in front of him.

“You know, sleep is totally overrated,” she said. 

She saw the smile suddenly disappear from his face and Tony go into what Abby called his “Agent” mode. As she turned around to see what was going on, Tony shoved her behind him. They both watched the gunman as he raised his weapon higher, pointing it at the clerks’ head, his hand shaking. Tony took in the gunman’s disheveled appearance and the way he was trembling; suspecting he might be on drugs or at least trying to get money for drugs.

As the gunman was yelling at the clerk to hurry up, Tony whispered to Abby to get down as he slowly lowered the basket of food to the floor.

He pulled his weapon, yelling “Federal Agent! Drop your weapon!” 

As the man turned he fired his gun, Tony fired back hitting the gunman in the shoulder. Both Abby and the clerk screamed at the same time. 

As Abby looked up from her position on the floor, she gasped, “Tony, you’re bleeding!” 

As Tony kept his weapon trained on the gunman, he glanced at his left arm. Noticing the blood, he suddenly felt the pain and thought, “Oh crap, could this night get any worse?”

A little while later in the emergency room at the local hospital, Tony sat on a gurney with Abby next to him while the Doctor finished stitching his arm. They heard a commotion on the other side of the curtain. Recognizing the voices, Abby hung her head as Tony rolled his eyes, bracing himself; he knew this wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

The curtain was suddenly pushed aside and there stood Ducky and Gibbs, a very pissed off looking Gibbs. Ducky introduced himself to the E.R. Doctor, asking about Tony’s injury. 

Satisfied that the injury was not too serious, Ducky looked at Tony, shook his head saying, “My dear boy, just can’t manage to stay out of trouble, can you?” 

Gibbs had been staring at both Tony and Abby; his gaze flickering to the Doctor as he discussed Tony’s injury, while both of them just stared at the ground. 

At Ducky’s comment, Tony looked up sheepishly, mumbling, “Sorry Ducky.” 

After the E.R. Doctor left the room to get Tony’s paperwork, Gibbs walked over to stand in front of the two. He said to Abby, “I thought I told you to make sure he gets back in one piece?” 

Abby raised her head to look at Gibbs, “I’m sorry Boss.” She said in an unusually quiet voice.

As Gibbs could see that she had been crying and was still upset, his gaze softened. He then turned to Tony, reaching over and smacking the back of his head.

“What was that for?” He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Gibbs replied, “For putting Abby in danger.” 

As they got their stuff together to leave, Gibbs turned to Tony and said, “You’re coming home with me and YOU,” as he turned to Abby, “Go home and STAY there this time.” 

Tony just rolled his eyes at Abby as they looked at each other. Only Ducky saw the look of relief that crossed over Gibbs face as he turned his back to the group. 

Then Gibbs threw over his shoulder, “Don’t think that just because your injured DiNozzo that I won’t hesitate to smack your head again.”


End file.
